Hybrid Wheel System
The Hybrid Wheel System (ハイブリッドウィールシステム Haiburiddo Uīru Shisutemu), also known as the Performance Top System, is the seventh Beyblade System to be implemented, starting from 28th of March, 2009. It succeeded the Metal System and was succeeded by the 4D System. Information New components were introduced that made Beyblades more complex including a Clear Wheel made of polycarbonate and more technically advanced bottoms. All parts of an HWS Beyblade are plastic except for the Fusion Wheel. Names of Beyblades can now be determined by their parts. For example, Storm Pegasus 105RF has a 'Pegasus' Clear Wheel, 'Storm' Metal Wheel, '105 (10.5mm)' Track, and a 'RF (Rubber Flat)' Bottom. Structure Face Bolts (FB) Also known as . Playing a much larger role than the Bit Chip from previous systems, the Face Bolt is the screw that holds all parts together. Energy Rings (ER) Also known as }}. These are composed of polycarbonate. Aerodynamics is sometimes a factor, and are used as a hold for the launcher hooks. The Bit Beast comes from this part. Fusion Wheels (FW) Also known as }}. These create a frame for the Clear Wheel and make the most contact with the opposing Beyblade. Spin Tracks (ST) Also known as }}. These determine the height of the Beyblade. Some are just heights (230, 145, 100, etc.), but some also have special features, such as metal balls (GB145/Gravity Ball 145), down-force (DF145/Down Force 145, DF105 Down Force 105, T125/Tornado 125), claws (C145/Claw 145), horns (H145/Horn 145, ED145/Eternal Defense 145) and height switch Tracks (Change Height 120/CH120 and TH170/Triple Height 170). Performance Tips (PT) Also known as }}. There are new Tips to ensure greater performance, and have distinct classes; Attack Tips are flat for aggressive movement and high friction (F, HF, RF, R2F, MF, etc.), Defense Tips are wide/round (RS, WB, WD, etc.), while Stamina Tips are low-friction sharp tips and sometimes free-spinning tips (S, MS, ES, EDS, EWD, etc.). Accessories Beyblades Lightning L-Drago 100HF Earth Eagle 145WD Burn Fireblaze 135MS Rock Leone 145WB Dark Bull H145SD Jade Jupiter S130RB Flame Libra T125ES Flash Sagittario 230WD Sol Blaze V145AS Flame Sagittario C145S Scythe Kronos T125EDS Poison Serpent SW145SD Ray Striker D125CS Mercury Anubius 85XF Flame Byxis 230WD Vulcan Horuseus 145D Storm Aquario 100HF/S Grand Cetus WD145RS Evil Gemios DF145FS Earth Virgo GB145BS Thermal Lacerta WA130HF Cyber Pegasus 100HF Bakushin Susanow 105F Dark Poseidon 145WD Hell Crown 130FB Storm Northern Cross 125SF Mad Gasher CH120FS Ray Gil 100RSF Spiral Capricorn 90MF Nightmare Rex SW145SD Clay Aries ED145B Grand Capricorn 145D Rock Scorpio T125JB Dark Gasher CH120SF Spiral Lyre ED145MF Forbidden Eonis ED145FB Bakushin Susanow 90WF Night Virgo DF145BS Grand Cetus T125RS Counter Scorpio 145D Bakushin Beelzeb T125XF Spiral Fox TR145W²D Rock Serpent SW145WD Storm Leone 100HF Burn Wolf SW145WD Twisted Tempo 130RS Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Rush 125SF Poison Zurafa S130MB Poison Virgo ED145ES Devil Serpenter 125FS Storm Serpent SW145SF Flame Serpent SW145F Cyber Pegasus 105F (Legend) Ray Serpent M145MS Variares 145WB Ray Cancer 135SF Divine Chimera TR145FB Cyber Aquario 105RF Ray Gasher M145Q Hyperblades Black Sun Galaxy Pegasus GB145MS Evil Wolf DF145FS Vulcan Herculeo 130DS Thermal Gemios T125S Inferno Byxis CH120RS Evil Aries 145S Midnight Bull 125SF Hell Horuseus 85RS Divine Crown TR145D Calamity Raven 125ES Thunder Libra DF145BS Jade Jupiter 130B Gravity Perseus 85DS (Stamina) Rock Aries ED145D Cloud Gemios T125SF Rock Crow 125B Inferno Sagittario 145S Gravity Perseus BD145XF (Attack) Cyclone Horuseus 130RSF Wind Aquario 100HF/S Thunder Leone GB145BS Meteo L-Drago Assault LW105JB Midnight Scorpio 125JB Rock Aries 145WD Ancient Rex SW145SD Fury Capricorn 100HF Counter Leone 145D L-Drago Destructor DF105LRF Gold Armored Ver. Hell Beelzeb 125XF Thermal Herculeo DF145S Divine Fox 90W²D Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Absorb DF105LRF Twisted Befall BD145RSF Torch Aries 125D Burn Serpent WA130ES Meteo L-Drago Rush 85LF Poison Striker 130HF Hyper Aquario 105F Flame Bull 105WB Storm Serpent T125HF Tornado Giran 100WF Quake Shielzam DF145D MF-F Burn Cancer 90WD Disaster Aigis WD145WD Counter Leone D125B Inferno Gasher SW145SF Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Assault 85XF Torch Lyra 85SF Typhoon Leplys 90F Flame Bull 100F Rock Bull WD145HF Earth Gasher DF145ES Galaxy Gasher D125HF Infinity Libra GB145S Fire Pavon WD145S Heat Bull D125WB L-Drago Guardian D125B Dark Leone C145B Iron Bearl WD145B Forbidden Eonis 130D Hellfire Delphis 145FS Heat Wolf WD145SF Storm Fireblaze 130B Ultimate Gravity Destroyer Attack 130F Heat Pegasus DF145WB Storm Aries 125S Dark Sagittario WD145SD Hell Herculeo 100XF Burn Striker SW145JB Poison Fireblaze WA130SD Flame Cancer D125RF Galaxy Sagittario 145CS Burn Sagittario 105HF Burn Escolpio 100RF Storm Aquario M145Q Vulcan Cetus R145DS Storm Eagle 145HF Rock Wolf H145B Ultimate Gravity Destroyer Stamina GB145S Killer Escolpio 100D Heat Pegasis 100WB Heat Leone D125FS Mad Sagittario DF145HF Mad Leone 145FS Flame Libra DF145S Spiral Herculeo S130WD Hades Gil 100R2F Firefuse Darkhelm 145DS Storm Wolf WD145B Burn Fireblaze 90WF Flame Wolf H145S Storm Sagittario 145SD Torch Gemios W105CS Dark Capricorne 105RF Mad Bull C145HF Rock Aries 145D Cosmic Leone 85Q Forbidden Striker DF105DS Dark Bull H145SD/it Storm Libra 145S Flame Gemios 105CS Rock Libra 100WD Rock Capricorne T125D Wind Pegasis DF145FS Wind Leone D125HF Clay Wolf 145FS Flame Capricorne T125HF Heat Leone H145S Clay Leone DF145WB Clay Pegasus 145S Clay Sagittario 145B Clay Wolf 105B Mad Leone 145B Mad Sagittario C145SD Wind Sagittario 100SD Wind Wolf WD145WD Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Systems